Broken
by BahamutZERO
Summary: Two stories in one. Kazuya and fights to save not only his son but his grandfather. And Anna Williams is in need of social help. Depicts scenes of sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

By BahamutZERO

Chapter 1

Kazuya stepped forward and eyed the old man from behind. This man was one of the reasons Kazuya had made it this far. Now, with the grey rocky crag slowly collapsing, Kazuya alerted the man to his presence with a slight tap of his foot.

Heihachi turned around, his face completely devoid of emotion. No surprise, anger, or hate. Nothing.

Kazuya, on the other hand, was not particularly happy at the moment.

"So you've finally come," Heihachi said. "It looks like you've managed to squirm your way past the finals."

"Shut up," Kazuya spat. "The only reason you're here is to reclaim your precious Zaibatsu. You don't even know who's behind this tournament!"

"What's your point, Kazuya? I intend to put an end to this foolishness once and for all. And when I do, you're next."

"Did you ever stop and consider the whereabouts of what you had locked underneath Honmaru?"

Heihachi was about to fire back but he stopped himself and considered the question. It couldn't be...

Heihachi smirked. "Are you saying that Father has risen from the ashes and taken control of the Zaibatsu? Don't make me laugh!"

"Maybe it's not as absurd as you think," Kazuya said coldly. "After all, Jinpachi Mishima is a powerful man. You of all people should that he won't die easily."

Then, Kazuya spotted him. Jin. He was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. His wings were sprawled outward, a twisted mass. Heihachi noticed Kazuya staring and started laughing.

"Oh yes, Jin was interfering. I had to take care of him," Heihachi said coolly. The younger Mishima did not respond immediately. He glanced again and noticed Jin's third eye still pulsing. He was still alive.

"In any case," Kazuya replied, "I hope you've saved your energy and honed your skills. You're going to need them."

"I say the same to you, Kazuya. But this time, there will be no mistakes. Allow me to remind you that it was I who made you what you are..."

_Kazuya lifted his opponent in the air with an uppercut and then followed up with a heel drop, smashing his foot down on the fighter and sending him tumbling to the padded floor. When he did not move, the judges applauded the young Mishima. Kazuya smirked. This was so easy._

_Heihachi looked on with satisfaction. No doubt, Kazuya was becoming a powerful fighter. Although this was nothing more than a local martial arts tournament, he knew that Kazuya could very well hold his own at the national level. These local fighters stood no match against Kazuya's perfect technique and raw physical power. Heihachi believed that Mishima Style Karate was the perfect fighting form and was proud to have Kazuya so adept at it._

_Heihachi also knew that he himself was the master. No matter how powerful Kazuya would become, he could never be King of the Iron Fist. In a few years, Heihachi planned to have Kazuya participate in this tournament._

"_Kazuya will go far," Heihachi thought. "But he can never defeat me."_

Kazuya laughed at his father.

"That was more than twenty years ago," Kazuya chuckled. "I've grown much more powerful since then. Surely, while watching me fight in this tournament, you have seen me use several techniques of my own invention. You are the one who does not stand a chance."

"Likewise," Heihachi shot back. "I have not taught you everything I know. You still have your work cut out for you."

"Enough talk. This ends now."

The two fighters slid into their ready poses. Kazuya burned with anger, burned with the desire to kill this old man. Heihachi was a constant nuisance and source of all his sorrows. Kazuya only came here to rescue Jin. Even this came about in a strange way.

Kazuya had a dream; a strangely vivid dream in which Jun came to him and told him to rescue their only son. Kazuya never believed his dreams meant anything but it was the first time since her death that Kazuya had dreamed of her. He took it upon himself to fulfill this request. That, and the fact that Jinpachi was apparently the head of this tournament, meant that there would be family reunion.

However, one person would be exempt from the reunion. Kazuya stepped forward with an uppercut with blinding speed, launching Heihachi into the air. The older Mishima hit the ground hard and cursed for not seeing that opening blow. Kazuya raised his leg and prepared to deliver an axe kick. Heihachi crouched low and swept his leg around, knocking Kazuya flat on his back. Kazuya quickly rolled away as Heihachi attempted to stomp him into the ground. The two of them got up and began circling each other.

Kazuya looked carefully, trying to fight a weak spot in father's guard. Heihachi's right hand slipped a little lower. There. Again, Kazuya pressed the attack with a swift barrage of punches, ending with a spinning backfist. However, Kazuya was mistaken and Heihachi was able to deflect the punches. He retaliated with a hammer punch and then followed up by thrusting his right palm forward. The second blow was blocked, but Kazuya staggered back a couple of steps just from the sheer force. Heihachi rushed forward with another palm strike, however, Kazuya was in anticipation of such an attack. He let Heihachi's palm slide past him and then grabbed the limb and held it in place while Kazuya raised his right leg and swept it over his father's head.

The kick hit hard but Kazuya continued by sweeping back over in the other direction. Heihachi was flung to the ground, a dull ache now rooting itself in his head. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Anna Williams sat quietly in the tea shop. She had called Nina earlier and asked to meet her here. Right now, the two sisters were on speaking terms; that is, they didn't try to kill each other when they met. Now, with Nina running late, Anna was starting to think of how many ways she could snap her sister's neck.

Just when Anna thought about her overhead triangle lock, the door opened and a purple devil walked in. Nina, dressed in a skin tight outfit, casually entered and took a sat across from Anna.

"Well it's about time, my tea's cold," Anna said. As usual, the response came in the form of a rolling of the eyes. Nina ordered her own tea from the waiter and the addressed her sister, "So what's the occasion for our meeting, sister dear?"

Anna stared blankly into her nearly empty cup. "I was thinking, lately," she began.

Nina interrupted with a scoff. "Oh, no," she said. Nina readied herself for a retaliatory "Shut up, you bitch!" or some other such profane insult, but she only saw Anna staring into her cup. She seemed strangely... depressed.

"My life sucks," Anna pouted. "I mean, I'm out of a job, and I know that I've made enough money to sort of retire, but I miss the danger and all. For some reason, no one's hiring me. I keep contacting the mercenary agencies and they never call me back."

"Well, maybe they're just busy. Or maybe they just don't have anyone to do in at the moment. I don't know. God, Anna, you sound a like a child who's not getting her way."

"Easy for you to say," Anna muttered. "You're the one who's getting contracts left and right. What agency are you working for, anyway?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Anna slumped back into her chair. "Fine." Anna hated this. She was beginning to feel like calling Nina out here was a waste of her time.

Nina seemed to sense her sister's discomfort. "Look," she offered. "All I'm saying is that sometimes, life will get you down. But you just have to get up and keep going. Why don't you get a boyfriend or something?"

"What?"

"Okay, okay, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, why not go out and do something. Be sociable. I mean, it seems to me that you just sit around and home and skulk in the corner."

"Go out? Find a guy? Let's not even get started on my sex life," Anna said. "I haven't been laid in at least six months."

"Alright, that's it," Nina said, standing up. "I didn't come out here to listen to you whining about your problems. If you want to fix them, then fix them. Just leave me out of it, okay? God..."

With that, Nina left. However, as she looked back Anna, slumped even lower in her chair, she felt a small pang of guilt and little sympathy. Just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

By BahamutZERO

Chapter 2

Kazuya reeled back in pain. Heihachi had just given him a painful head butt, sending Kazuya to the ground. The two had been fighting for several minutes now, neither giving ground to the other. Both men had honed their skills to the deadliest degree and it was the clear that the fight had turned into an all-out brawl.

Father and son were visibly weakening; an exhausted Heihachi was breathing heavily after the head butt but refrained from following up just so he could catch his breath for a moment. Kazuya remained on the ground for a moment as well, the younger Mishima having suffered several painful blows to the face and stomach.

"I guess you thought this fight would have been easier for you," Heihachi huffed. Kazuya rose to his feet and took up his fighting stance again. This was getting old.

"Tough words coming from a crusty old man like you. Go back to the retirement home," Kazuya shot back.

This enraged Heihachi, which is what Kazuya wanted. The older Mishima rushed forward with a series of punches. Kazuya, already anticipating this foolish course of action, crouched low and moved forward under the barrage of punches. He then pushed off the ground, jetting straight up with his left fist extended, executing his famed Dragon Uppercut. Heihachi was lifted off the ground, the sheer force of the blow propelling him several meters away.

When Heihachi did not move, Kazuya knew that he had won. He let out a sigh of relief and then approached the body lying on the rocky ground. Kazuya lifted his father up into the air with one hand, and then made a fist with his other.

"Do it," Heihachi breathed.

"With pleasure."

A thunder clap. Lightning streaked across the sky. Kazuya drove his right fist into his father's neck. Another flash went across the sky as the lifeless body of Heihachi Mishima slumped to the cold ground.

"_If you are really my son, you will crawl back from that abyss," Heihachi said as he yelled Kazuya up in the air._

"_Let me go!" Kazuya screamed. He knew it was hopeless. Heihachi reeled back and then tossed the boy over the edge. Kazuya screamed as he plummeted to his death._

_But it was not to be._

_Devil was there. He was biding his time, waiting for the right moment. And it had finally come._

Kazuya fell to his knees as the painful memory returned to him. The Devil Gene in his blood began to pulsate; Kazuya used every ounce of will he had to keep it at bay. He gritted his teeth upon remembering that fall he took so long ago. But now, after almost 40 years of anguish, the old man was finally dead. Kazuya calmed down and surveyed the area.

Jin was still incapacitated. Kazuya rushed to his son and held him up, trying to bring him to his senses. Jin stirred slightly, the third eye on his forehead still pulsing. Kazuya sensed a problem. Jin was unable to keep the Devil Gene from taking over his body, resulting in his transformation. Now, Kazuya realized that he needed to help Jin regain control.

Kazuya closed his eyes and focused. He focused on Jin, the way he used to be when he first saw his son. Kazuya thought of Jun and her affinity for nature. He recalled this memory and tried to transfer it to Jin. Sure enough, the wings began to retract. The third eye slowly retreated. The markings on Jin's chest and forehead disappeared.

Jin opened his eyes.

At first, he was shocked to see his father. Jin recoiled and backed away. Then he noticed that he was in a strange place.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What have I done?"

Jin was dazed. He looked around, confused. Kazuya stepped forward and addressed Jin.

"Jin," he said softly. "I know that you must think lowly of me. I'm sure Heihachi has told you horrible things about me. I'll admit that some of them are true. But try to understand, Jin. I'm not here for power or money; the Zaibatsu can rot for all I care."

Jin was afraid. He was almost ready to take up a fighting pose. It was true; Heihachi had told Jin that his father was nothing more than vermin, an evil man who did not deserve to live. Yet his mother had said that Kazuya had a kind heart. It was simply veiled in hatred.

"I know this may be hard to believe," Kazuya continued, "But I'm here to get you back to Japan. You've been participating in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. You almost made it to the end but I see that Heihachi got the best of you." Kazuya gestured to his left towards Heihachi's corpse. Jin looked but said nothing. He felt strangely satisfied.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Because of your lineage," Kazuya replied. "Do you know who is behind this tournament?"

Jin shook his head.

"It is your great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. He is the source of our cursed blood and therefore he has great power. He probably started this tournament to get both of us here and then strip us of our Devil Genes. That may seem like a blessing, but if Jinpachi does this, humanity will never survive. The old man has lost his mind."

Jin was silent. He didn't even know he had a great grandfather. And he still didn't fully trust Kazuya. However, something inside Jin told him to trust his father. After all, his mother wouldn't lie to him; Kazuya must be a good person, deep down inside.

"Listen," Kazuya said. "Jinpachi will be here any moment. You need to escape. I will handle him."

"But, father," Jin said. He almost shuddered upon calling him that. "You're wounded and tired. If Jinpachi is as powerful as you say, there is no way you can beat him. Let me take care of it."

Kazuya was about to protest when he realized that Jin was right; Kazuya was not up to fighting Jinpachi. Slowly Kazuya understood and nodded. He was taking a risk doing this but he needed to see if he could trust the boy.

"Fine," Kazuya said. "You take care of Jinpachi. He may be a master of Mishima Karate but his mind is lost; that it why you can beat him." Kazuya said nothing for a moment. He then mustered up some courage and added:

"I believe in you."

* * *

Anna slumped down on her bed. The talk with Nina that afternoon did little to lift her spirits. She decided to do what she always did when she was down; take a shower.

She walked into the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Anna knew she was bragging a little but she admitted to herself that she had a good body. Sure, she been with her share of men but they were all one night stands; none of those men had ever been particularly stunning or special.

Anna was in the shower for almost half an hour. She knew she was running up a terrible water bill but she didn't care. As she returned to her living room, she noticed a big envelope on the table. She carefully opened it and then raised her eyebrows in interest. One of the agencies she had contacted months before finally responded and had given her an assignment.

Anna smiled. She had been waiting for this. Perhaps some danger, some action, would get her mind off her heart. She called the travel agency and booked a flight to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

Chapter 3

By BahamutZERO

After Kazuya had left, Jin stood on the rocky crag feeling overwhelmed. One moment, he was facing Heihachi, consumed by the devil, and the next moment he wakes up staring at his father. Jin felt no remorse or regret or Heihachi's death. He was an evil man, and deserved what he got. Jun would disapprove; or would she? Probably not.

In any case, Jin felt his strength returning to him. Heihachi defeated him while Jin was trapped in his devil form. However, Jin remembered how he had defeated Heihachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 as a human. Jin surmised that no matter how powerful his Devil Gene was, he would always be stronger when not under its influence.

Jin did not have a lot of time for thinking, as the winds began to pick up and he knew that his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, would be arriving soon to meet the finalist from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Although the finalist was Kazuya, he had to escape from this place, as he was in no condition to fight this creature.

Jin looked up and spotted Jinpachi. He had a decidedly humanoid appearance with several freakish modifications: giant spikes jutted from his shoulders, a huge gaping mouth was fitted in his chest, and he emitted an eerie blue aura. Jinpachi leapt from his perch and landed with a thud several meters away from Jin. The younger fight did not even flinch.

Jinpachi spoke with a voice not of this earth: "My children. Never did I know that a younger generation of Mishima had risen from the ashes of my demise. My own son, now dead, has paid for his crime of incarcerating me in that desolate prison." Jin felt nothing. This thing was the source of the Mishima curse.

Jinpachi went on: "Jin, you have inherited my name. Yet you have become the most pure of all of Mishimas. I cannot imagine how," Jin thought briefly of his mother, "but this is the end for me. I cannot control myself or this dreaded power. You must stop me, Jin. You're the only who can."

With that, Jinpachi roared and a searing fireball blasted out from the second mouth. Jin dove out of the way, cleanly executing a forward roll and finishing on his feet. The old man had clearly lost his mind. Time to end this.

Jin rushed forward and delivered a hard right kick to Jinpachi's face. The older Mishima blocked it and returned the favor by extending his palm and releasing a wave of evil energy. Jin instinctively put his arms up, but he was somehow stunned and unable to move. Jinpachi then used a hammer punch, slamming Jin to the ground.

The hulking creature tried a foot stomp, but Jin grabbed the foot, and then wound his legs round the kneed. He pulled hard and Jinpachi came crashing to the ground. Jin rolled backwards to his feet and began circling again, weighing his options. He wasn't even going to consider using his "Median Line Destruction", an attack that involved sending several specially-aimed punches to the gut. For all intents and purposes, Jinpachi Mishima HAD no gut.

Jin decided to go with a leaping sidekick. He dashed forward two steps and jumped, left foot extended. But again, Jinpachi used that strange stunning move, arresting Jin's momentum dead in his tracks. Jin struggled but only managed to stagger backwards and Jinpachi launched a powerful series of blows, the last attack sending Jin flying.

"It's no use," Jin breathed to himself as he rose to his feet again. "Is this where it ends?"

* * *

Anna sat quietly in her first-class seat aboard the airliner. She was reviewing the information on her target. This shouldn't be too tough of a job, just a standard assassination. "Nothing I can't handle," she thought to herself.

She was just about to start devising a plan of attack, when the trouble started. Hearing some commotion, Anna turned to see a masked man standing up, firing an automatic machine gun. "Everyone down on the floor! This is a hi-jack! If you fuck with me, you're dead, so no hero shit!" He fired a burst upwards into the ceiling. And the crowd obeyed.

Screaming and pandemonium ensued as people either rushed to the floor or rushed to the exits. Anna was calm, however. "Oh, brother," she said to herself. She calmly rose from her seat and began to approach the terrorist. "Excuse me, sir," she said.

The terrorist spun around, aiming his gun at her head. "Hey! Did I say you could stand up, bitch?"

Anna stepped closer, so close that the barrel of the gun was almost touching her head. "I know you might be going to commandeer the cockpit in a moment, and I have a message for the captain. When you see him, tell him I-" And with lightning quick speed, Anna pushed the barrel sideways with one hand and grabbed the terrorist with the other. With the gun out of the way, she used her free hand uppercut him in the jaw.

Anna then executed a basic maneuver: She jumped and swung both of her legs around the terrorist's arm, taking him to the ground in an arm lock. And with a little pressure, she heard a satisfying crunch as his elbow was snapped. The terrorist screamed as Anna let go and rolled backwards to her feet. Then she calmly returned to her seat and continued looking through her papers as if nothing happened.

The passengers quickly disposed of the gun and restrained the crippled terrorist. One of them came up to Anna. "Excuse me, miss," he said, "but we didn't properly thank you."

Anna looked up: "For what? Oh, for that. Yes, um, you're welcome."

The confused passenger walked away. Anna had bigger things to focus on. Things like her target:

Craig Marduk.


End file.
